


[podfic] I’ve Always Wanted What I Can’t Have

by silverandblue



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: And They Were Teammates, Audio Format: MP3, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: Recorded for Podfic Broken Telephone.[Podfic] Author's Summary:Even after spending a year beside Auston on and off the ice, Mitch still struggled to find a comfortable spot next to the superstar he had become, especially after the moment when he realized he could never look at Auston as only a friend anymore.When Auston pulled up in front of Mitch’s building, he hesitated with his hand on the car door handle. “It’s still early. You down for a movie?”





	[podfic] I’ve Always Wanted What I Can’t Have

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’ve Always Wanted What I Can’t Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872222) by [saradise48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradise48/pseuds/saradise48). 



> Thanks to [saradise48](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saradise48/pseuds/saradise48) for having blanket permission! And thank you to the PBT mods for organizing! I had a lot of fun. :)

   
  
---  
  
  


**_I've Always Wanted What I Can't Have_ ** **\- by saradise48**

read by silverandblue  

  


Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5foj9nh8dkrildj/%5Bpodfic%5D%20I%27ve%20Always%20Wanted%20What%20I%20Can%27t%20Have.mp3)

Length: 00:11:19

Size: 8.1 MB  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> As always, If you have any feedback for me, please let me know in the comments below. Your engagement with my work is super meaningful to me. <3


End file.
